


Just Like Them

by Gallicenae



Series: Dragon Age - The Sun and the Moon [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst Train, End of the World, F/M, all the feels, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: After the Evanuris are freed and Thedas is left burning, nothing goes according to plan.





	Just Like Them

“You’re real,” she breathed out in between the fit of coughs brought on by the hole in her chest. She had to remind him, had to make him finally see. “You’re real, just like me.”

Faelan’s hand ran lightly across her lover’s brow, pausing as she brought it down across his cheek to wipe at the tears that had gathered there. Solas squeezed his eyes closed as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers before doubling over against her in his heartbreak.

“Solas,” she whispered, her soul breathing from her bones. “You’re real…”

“Just like, you, vhenan.” He tried to smile. “Yes, I know.”

Faelan shook her head to the side, slowly, as if it was the last time she ever would. She took her fingers from his, letting them fall to her side, to the dagger that remained unsheathed.

It took the last of her strength to pull herself up, and Solas held her in his arms, cradling her close. “No,” she said in his ear. “You’re real… just like them. Just like… everyone… ever was.”

Solas jerked forward, the blade catching him by surprise as it slipped up past his ribs. He looked down at Faelan bleeding out in his arms and found her eyes filled with tears. It was in that moment, they both knew each other with a certainty and understanding they had been denied since the beginning. One they had desperately striven for over the few short years they’d been together. And this, this was the price.

**Author's Note:**

> \- It just happened and I couldn't stop myself! I don't know why I have to make myself sad like this.


End file.
